MCF in: Halloween Fright!
by trachie17
Summary: A few days before Halloween, Tracy and the girls prepare themselves for Halloween but when Tracy gets a call from Mr. Lincoln asking her and the girls to take care of his daughters while they go out. While there Tracy and Numbuh 5 uncovers a plot to resurrect Grandfather In order to stop them the girls have to work with the Kids Next door to defeat him once and for all.
1. Main Cast

MCF: Halloween Fright

Summary: A few days before Halloween, Tracy and the girls prepare themselves for Halloween but when Tracy gets a call from Mr. Lincoln asking her and the girls to take care of his daughters while they go out. While there Tracy and Numbuh 5 uncovers a plot to resurrect Grandfather In order to stop them the girls have to work with the Kids Next door to defeat him once and for all.

Disclaimers: I don't own _Codename: Kids Next Door_, _Ben 10_, _Little Shop of Horrors_, _Harry Potter_, _Kingdom Hearts_, _Naruto_, or _Mighty Ducks_ or anything else that appears in this fic. Jessy, Raina, Emmy, Starz, Daisy and Bella are owned by themselves. I own Tracy and Tricia.

Notes: Ideas welcome for songs! *limit to 3* and other suggestions are welcome! I'm trying to focus on this fanfic until I am leaving for Florida on the 23rd. I'll probably try to squeeze in a Haunted Mansion fanmake as well. I won't be coming back from Florida until late on November 1st. I'll try to squeeze in a chapter or two in between but I can't really make any promises.

* * *

**Main Cast**

**Mystery Case Files:**

Emmy, Tracy, Raina, Jessy, Starz, Daisy and Bella.

Seamus Finnigan

Cedric Diggory

Sasuke Uchicha

Aaron1248

Riku

Nosedive Flashblade

**Kids Next Door Operatives**

Numbuh 1 aka Nigel Uno

Numbuh 2 aka Hoagie Gilligan

Numbuh 3 aka Kuki Sanban

Numbuh 4 aka Wallabee Beatles

Numbuh 5 aka Abigail 'Abby' Lincoln

Numbuh 86 aka Fanny Fullbright

Numbuh 362 aka Rachel McKenzie

**Main Villains**

Tricia Tennyson

Chad Dickinson

Cree Lincoln

Delightful Children from Down the Lane/Sector Z

Father

Grandfather

**Non operatives: **

Tommy Gilligan

Monty Uno/Numbuh 0

Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln

* * *

**Songs**

Mystery Case Files Theme (to the Tune of Monster High)-MCF

Real and Scary (Fairly Odd Parents)-Tracy, Jessy, Raina, Starz, Emmy, Daisy and Bella

Calling All the Monsters-Tracy


	2. A Request

MCF: Halloween Fright

Summary: A few days before Halloween, Tracy and the girls prepare themselves for Halloween but when Tracy gets a call from Mr. Lincoln asking her and the girls to take care of his daughters while they go out. While there Tracy and Numbuh 5 uncovers a plot to resurrect Grandfather In order to stop them the girls have to work with the Kids Next door to defeat him once and for all.

Disclaimers: I don't own _Codename: Kids Next Door_, _Ben 10_, _Little Shop of Horrors_, _Harry Potter_, _Kingdom Hearts_, _Naruto_, or _Mighty Ducks_ or anything else that appears in this fic. Jessy, Raina, Emmy, Starz, Daisy and Bella are owned by themselves. I own Tracy and Tricia.

Notes: This story is set before Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S and right after Operation Z.E.R.O and this is set between the events of my fanmake series Tracy 10. Enjoy!

_Songs: Mystery Case Files theme (to the Tune of Monster High)-MCF_

_Real and Scary-Tracy_

* * *

Chapter 1: A Request

**trachie17 productions presents…**

**A Mystery Case Files Halloween**

We see a group of girls coming out on the stage set up for Halloween as they hugged as the Kids Next Door came out with them grinning at each other as all of a sudden, Tricia, Father, Cree, and the Chad, Delightful Children from Down the Lane came out and attacked them until Grandfather came laughing evilly, making the stage go black as the music began to play.

Tracy: _**Walking down a darkened hallway**_  
_**Everybody turns to look at you**_

Credits start to roll as we see Halloween pumpkins rolling down with the credits.

**Emily Osment as Tracy Tennyson**

**Nicole Sullivan as Tricia Tennyson**

**Ben Dilkisn as Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno and Numbuh 2/Hoagie Gilligan**

_**It's not because you're different**_  
_**It's because you're so wicked cool**_

**Vyvan Pham as Jessica Krelborn**

**Bridget Mendler as Daisy Sarutobi**

**Demi Lovato as Starzilla**

Jessy, Daisy and Starz: _**A sinister style  
Mystery with a smile**_  
_**you're drop dead gorgeous**_  
_**Drop dead gorgeous**_

**Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 aka Kuki Sanban**

**Selena Gomez as Raina Clouseau**

**Tara Strong as Bella aka Generalhyna **

**Devon Murray as Seamus Finnigan**

**Robert Patterson as Cedric Diggory**

**Dee Bradley Baxter as Numbuh 4 aka Wallabee Beatles and Tommy Gilligan**

Raina and Bella: _**Crimes give me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps**__  
__**You can't ignore us**__  
__**This is where the cool kids rule**_

**Cree Summers as Numbuh 5 aka Abigail 'Abby' and Cree Lincoln**

**Dee Bradley Baker, Ben Diskin, Cree Summer as Delightful Children from Down the Lane**

**John Harris as Chad Dickinson**

**Jason Griffiths as Aaron1248 aka Aaron**

**Steve Mackall as Nosedive Flashblade**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke Uchicha**

**Rachel McFarlane as Rachel McKenzie aka Numbuh 362**

**Jennifer Hale aka Fanny Fulbright aka Numbuh 86**

**Guest Stars:**

**Frank Welker as Numbuh 0 aka Monty Uno**

**and Maurice LaMarche **

**Special Guest Star:**

**Neil Ross**

Tracy, Jessy, Raina, Daisy, Starz and Bella: _**Mystery Case Files**_  
_**Mystery Case**_  
_**Mystery Case Files**_  
_**Come on, don't be shy**_  
_**Mystery Case**_  
_**The party never dies**_  
_**Mystery Case Files**_  
_**Mystery Case**_  
_**Mystery Case Files**_  
_**Freaky, chic and fly**_  
_**Mystery Case**_  
_**Where villain bodies lie**_

**Written by trachie17**

**Music by Dectective88**

**Layouts and Animation by Emmydisney17 **

**Costumes by DisneyGal1234**

**Backgrounds by Generalhyna**

**Produced by Subuku No Jess and Starzilla**

**Directed by trachie17**

* * *

We hear an owl hooting as the moon shown all over the town as the camera zooms down the street to a suburban house as the quarter moon shown across the town.

"BUT DAD!" a teenager's voice yelled annoyed at her father in the living room.

"I don't want to hear it with the complaining-the talking back aww you know what I'm talking about." The man said as it revealed to be a 16 year old teenager with African-American skin who has brown eyes and curly black hair. She has a pink t-shirt, baggy blue jeans and white shoes. Her name is Cree Lincoln who was annoyed by her father right now because she wanted to go out and hang with her friends but her father said no because her parents got her and her sister a babysitter. She crossed her arms to show how annoyed she was as another girl was sitting on the couch who was watching TV.

This girl was a girl around 9-10 years old with African-American skin, she had long black hair that was tied up in a braid. She wore a white stripped blue shirt, a red cap, golden hoop earrings and white shoes. This was Abigail, 'Abby' Lincoln aka Numbuh 5 of the Kids Next Door.

"This is a once in a life-time opportunity for us. We only have until tonight to use these tickets. After that we can't use them anymore." Her mother explained. "I want you both to be on your best behavior when the babysitter comes. Understand girls?"

Cree and Numbuh 5 glanced at one another with an annoyed look on their faces and looked at their parents as Cree put on a fake smile.

"Oh don't worry, Abby and I will be on our _best _behavior for the babysitter." Cree said.

"Oh good you girls can go on and do what you do while I go make the call and set the arrangements and aww you know what I'm talking about." Mr. Lincoln said as both of their parents and Cree smirked as she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Can't go out tonight guys, Mom and Dad are going out tonight. And they want me to stay while the babysitter comes." Cree explained annoyed as she sat in a chair as Numbuh 5 glance over to Cree confused as she heard someone's voice which sounded like a female complaining about something. "I'll figure something out and try to ditch the babysitter later."

"What are you up too Cree?" Numbuh 5 asked glaring at her sister and Cree glared at her as she pulled the cellphone back to her ear.

"I'm gonna have to call you back. I forgot my sister is in the room." Cree said as she hung up the phone as she got up and walked over to her.

"Look, you and your little snot nosed brats better not ruin what I have tonight, Crabigail. Because if you do you _will _be sorry." She growled at her sister and Numbuh 5 glared at her in response.

"Don't worry Numbuh 5 won't be doing any of the sort." She lied as Cree stormed off to her room as Numbuh 5 watched her leave and sat on the couch. "Like Numbuh 5 would actually listen to her." She said as she began to contact her teammates.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Come ON Jessy!" An 18 year old teenage girl, And instead of white hair, she had brunette and she green eyes, a pink jacket with the number 10 on the right side, white shirt, blue pants, blue shoes and a watch called the Omnitrix 2.0. This was Tracy Gwendolyn Tennyson daughter of the famous Ben Tennyson.

"No way Tracy, FOR the LAST time You and I are NOT going as our Hyde forms!" An 18 year old girl with brown eyes, black hair, a red baseball cap and pants, green shoes, a black shirt and a purple jacket; she's Subuku No Jess aka Jessy; daughter of Seymour and Audrey Krelborn who was currently trying to figure out their Halloween costumes for this year. With them were a group of girls.

The first was a 14 year old girl with long dark brown hair, light tan skin, a white tanktop, a pink cardigan, blue jeans with the word "BONGO" on them, a black belt and white sneakers; she's Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau; daughter of Jacques and Nicole Clouseau.

The second was a 16 year old girl with wavy black/brown hair with a pink star tattoo over her left eye, a white tanktop with a hot pink polo, blue pants and sandals; she's Starzilla.

The third was an 18 year old girl with buck teeth, chestnut brown hair, a purple shirt and fishing hat, blue pants and sandals; she's EmmyDisney17 aka Emmy.

The fourth was a 18 year old girl with dirty blonde/goldish hair, fair white skin with a kind face, brown eyes and she wore a grey T-shirt with a ninja chunin vest over it, green camouflage pants with deep pockets, black socks and brown combat boots; she's Arabella Kelly, Bella for short.

The fifth girl was a 17 and she had brown eyes, black hair, light tan skin and she wore a jade green shirt with dark blue jeans, white tennis shoes with green stars designs in it; she's DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy.

"Besides I thought you hated being Tracyhyde?" Bella asked her and Tracy crossed her arm upset by this answer.

"Y-Yeah but this year I want to do something different instead of being Hermione Granger again." Tracy explained as Emmy looked at her.

"Weren't you planning on being a Ravenclaw student this year?" Emmy asked her and Tracy looked at her.

"Yeah but that was before I wanted to do something super scary this year." Tracy explained

"I think we can all vote no on that from the events of LAST year's Halloween." Raina said and all the girls shuddered at that.

"Why don't you just go as your ghost half? Or one of your aliens?" Starz suggested as Tracy groaned.

"Half of the town will know it's me and besides it's not that good of a costume." Tracy explained.

"Well…why don't…hey where's your dads, the kid version of you and Rook?" Daisy asked as Tracy sighed.

"They went off on a mission by themselves. I think dad and Rook can take care of them." She said mentioning the kid versions of her and her dad. You see weeks ago a teenage version of her dad and two kid versions of her dad and herself appeared after battling her sister. With no way of getting home they were allowed to stay with them with had started to become a pain with her younger self and her kid dad fighting a lot. Ugh…she wished Paradox or Clockwork or even Azmuth had the ability to send them home. Rook was another story, when she wanted to go solo her dad stuck her with him as a partner which Tracy figured out to keep her safe. They didn't get along for a while at first but after a while they soon learned to work together.

"I wonder what they are doing now." Tracy said in confusion.

* * *

We now switch scenes to a younger Tracy with Rook, and the 16 and 11 year old Ben driving along the road and the kids looked at the two sheepishly.

"Once we're done…I'm _so_ telling future me and Tracy what you two did." Ben snapped at the kids annoyed who had goop all over his face as Tracy looked like she was ready to pound her dad who was snickering at her.

"Somebody is going to be in _trouble_." The 11 year old sang.

"You are too dweeb!" 10 year old Tracy snapped at him and Ben made a face with the expression 'oh yeah'. "Why did she have to pick today to take the day off?" Ben complained.

* * *

Back with the others…

"Probably nothing I won't have to deal til they get back." Tracy explained as all of a sudden the phone rang to the tune of Mystery Case Files theme and Tracy picked it up and smiled.

"Mystery Case Files; Tracy Tennyson speaking." Tracy said through the phone.

"_Miss Tennyson aww it's so good to hear from you again, it's been a while since the babysitting and that whatever aww you know what I'm talking about."_ Mr. Lincoln's voice was heard.

"Oh hi Mr. Lincoln…" Tracy said smiling. "What's up?"

"_I was wondering if you could take care of my little girls tonight while the wife and I go out of town for the night. If that's not too much trouble..?" _He asked.

"No, of course not that's fine we'll be there as soon as we can." Tracy replied.

"_Oh that's swell you are nice girls with the helping and the…"_

"See you soon Mr. Lincoln." Tracy said as she ended the conversation and grinned at the girls. "Girls, we got ourselves a babysitting job." as Jessy looked at her confused.

"Babysitting who?" She asked.

"Uh…" She said before clearing her throat. "Cree and Abigail Lincoln."

"What?" Emmy asked. "You mean we're taking care of the girl your sister hangs out with and the girl your brother hangs out with?"

"Yeah pretty much." Tracy said. "He didn't say anything about the pay yet, but I think this might be a good thing. Besides, we can talk about how to make our costumes scary along the way." Tracy said grinning as the girls groaned.

"No scary costumes." Bella said glaring at her as Tracy crossed her arms.

"All I want for this Halloween is for things to be super scary this year unlike last Halloween which was only moderately scary in my own opinion." Tracy explained as Raina shook her head looking at her.

"Your outvoted this time Tracy, maybe you can do the scary costume while we don't." Raina said as Tracy crossed her arms in annoyance as music began to play.

* * *

Later we see Tracy at a graveyard as eerie piano music began to play.

Tracy: **On Halloween  
Out through the night…  
You should be filled…  
With fear and fright…**

Tracy then got cornered by a werewolf and a ghost coming towards her menacingly.

**But I don't see much here tonight…**

Everything looked bad for Tracy until Tracy frowned and ripped the costumes until it was revealed to be only Jessy and Raina.  
**  
Because everything is so FAKE!**

Lots of costumes were seen next, some great others not so great as Tracy pushed them away.

**I want something real and scary!  
Not cardboard squeaky or clean!  
I want something that's big, green and hairy!**

Not knowing what she meant Jessy pulled out a frog and put it on a trampoline covered in blue fur causing the girls to stare at her.

Jessy: **Like a frog on a trampoline?**

Tracy in response whacked her as she began to sing again.

Tracy: **NO!**

As the girls walked through the streets at night, Tracy smirked and opened up every door and tree, making all kinds of ghosts, creatures, and monsters appear while explaining what she had in mind.

Tracy: **It's time to get down to business  
And spook up this boring scene  
I wish things were real and real scary  
Tonight through Halloween!**

As she sang that ghost and monsters alike began cackling as they started to dance with them as coffins appeared. Out from the coffins appeared Dracula (Van Helsing), V. V Argost (Secret Saturdays), Van Kliess (Generator Rex) and Valdronya (Scooby Doo: Music of the Vampire)

MCF and Monsters: **Real and scary!**

Tracy: **Like a vampire's fang in the night!**

Meanwhile the group was dancing with some zombies and skeletons as Tracy was on a broomstick with Elphaba (Wicked). She was having a good time until she was kicked off by one of the monkeys.

MCF and Monsters: **Real and Scary!**

Tracy: **Like a witch on a forgotten latrine?**

Everyone started to join together and danced while a creature wiggled around happily. Just then, a giant shadow came to them and everyone backed away, getting really intimidated by the figure until Tracy figured out who it was.

MCF and Monsters: **Real and scary!**

Bella: **Like a zit on a hormone crazed teen?**

Just then it revealed Dash Baxter (Danny Phantom) was seen. He glared at Tracy and Bella ready to pound on them but turned to see the audience and grinned.

Dash: **Hi!**

The camera zoomed to Tracy who had the perfect idea for a costume. Her costume revealed to be a replica of one of her Uncle's forms which was a combination of all of her aliens. She walked up to her house and knocked on the door revealing her parents Ben 10,000 and Julie Yamamoto who gasped in response.

Tracy: **So that's what I want  
Real and Scary  
So when I trick-or-treat, they can see  
That I am a force to be dealt with**

Tracy/Tracy 10,000: **And they'd better give their candy to me!**

In response Ben and Julie gave Tracy the candy. Satisfied Tracy returned to normal.

Tracy grinned and grabbed her friends and the candy and all the costumes as she finished the song as she put the candy and the costumes in a pumpkin.

Tracy: **I wish we were all real and scary  
I wish this were one freaky scene!  
I wish the whole world were real scary**

She turned and grinned at her friends before jumping up in the air and releasing the stuff in the pumpkin as the creatures came out as Tracy finished singing.  
**  
**Tracy: **Tonight through Halloween!**

As the song concluded the creatures began cackling as the creatures began to fill Bellwood followed by the screen going black. Unknown to them that this would be a Halloween none of them would forget.


	3. Finding Out

MCF: Halloween Fright

Summary: A few days before Halloween, Tracy and the girls prepare themselves for Halloween but when Tracy gets a call from Mr. Lincoln asking her and the girls to take care of his daughters while they go out. While there Tracy and Numbuh 5 uncovers a plot to resurrect Grandfather In order to stop them the girls have to work with the Kids Next door to defeat him once and for all.

Disclaimers: I don't own _Codename: Kids Next Door_, _Ben 10_, _Little Shop of Horrors_, _Harry Potter_, _Kingdom Hearts_, _Naruto_, or _Mighty Ducks_ or anything else that appears in this fic. Jessy, Raina, Emmy, Starz, Daisy and Bella are owned by themselves. I own Tracy and Tricia.

Notes: This will have some references to the T.V. Movie Codename Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O and other Kids Next Door episodes. Other than that, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Finding Out

A doorbell rang as the door opened up revealing Tracy, Jessy, Emmy, Raina, Starz, Daisy and Bella.

"Hi Mrs. Lincoln," The girls said in unison smiling at Mrs. Lincoln as she smiled at the girls.

"Oh come right in girls I'm so glad you could come on such short notice. Girls! Your babysitters are here!" Mrs. Lincoln said as the girls entered the house. "Would you girls like something to drink?" She asked as the girls shook their heads.

"No thanks." They said as Numbuh 5 entered the room and her eyes widened in shock of who her babysitters were.

"Tracy?" Numbuh 5 asked and Tracy grinned at her.

"Hey N-Abby." said Tracy greeting her friend which didn't go unnoticed by her friends or Numbuh 5.

"You're our babysitter tonight?" She asked and Tracy nodded.

"Yep."

"Honey where is your sister?" Mrs. Lincoln asked. "GEORGE LET'S GO!"

"Up in her room…" Numbuh 5 answered.

"Coming dear..!" Mr. Lincoln said as he entered the room and smiled at the girls. "Oh thank you for coming girls."

"No problem Mr. Lincoln." Raina said smiling. "We're always available for a job like this." She said.

"Well that's great. Cree is up in her room studying and everything you need to know is in the kitchen." Mr. Lincoln explained to the girls.

"And there's also refreshments and snacks available for you if you girls get hungry." Mrs. Lincoln added. "Come along George." She said as the two headed out the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Bella asked the two adults.

"Oh it's this wonderful new club downtown and we got invites to it." Mr. Lincoln explained.

"And we won't get there in time if we miss traffic!" Mrs. Lincoln snapped. "With the number of people going and the parking and you know what I'm talkin' about."

"Oh we sure do." Starz said.

"See you girls later and make sure you've done your homework Abby." Mrs. Lincoln reminded her as they started to leave.

"Abby promises mom." Numbuh 5 said to her as she and the girls left them alone in the living room. Numbuh 5 looked at the girls and smiles.

"Uh…Abby has to go to do her homework." Numbuh 5 lied. She didn't have to do her homework. She finished it before they got here. What she really wanted to do is to go and listen to what Cree is planning and the fact that Numbuh 1 asked her to do it as well.

"Alright we'll just sit and watch some Halloween shows." Emmy said. "Or whatever else is on."

"Or we could continue discussing about our costume situation." Jessy added.

"Uh…actually I…have to check on Cree to make sure she's actually doing her homework." Tracy said all of a sudden and the girls looked at her confused.

"Why?" Raina asked her confused as Tracy looked at her.

"Uh…to see if she needed help with her science homework…I'll be back." Tracy said as she rushed up the stairs and headed down the hall to find Cree.

"Well…that was weird." Daisy commented.

"Think they're up to something?" Starz asked.

"Yep." Raina answered.

"Definitely." Bella added.

"I call the remote!" Jessy said reaching the remote but Emmy stopped and glared at her

"No I do! I'm deciding on what we watch!" Emmy yelled at them.

"No I am." Daisy said glaring at the girls.

"No I am." Raina and Starz said as with that response the girls started to argue on what they should watch.

* * *

Meanwhile back upstairs Numbuh 5 was listening through Cree's door when all of a sudden Tracy came up to her.

"Bathroom Numbuh 5..?" Tracy asked raising an eyebrow and Numbuh 5 looked at her.

"What about you miss 'I have to help Cree with her science' Tracy?" Numbuh 5 asked and Tracy smirked.

"Well I had to say something. What do you expect me to say? 'Hey you don't know or remember this but I'm part of the Teens Next Door after my decommissioning from the Kids Next Door at 13 and I'm going to sneak up on one of my friends sister?'" She asked her as Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes.

"You're going to have to tell them sooner or later." Numbuh 5 told her

"I-I know. Just…not now." Tracy said as Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes as the two started to listen in.

"_They left. The first part of the plan worked. I'll be there as soon as I can. Those KND dorks won't know what hit them." _Cree said through her phone.

"_But didn't that fail before and HE started to turn everyone old and creepy?" _A second girl asked who's voice Tracy identified to be her sister Tricia. Numbuh 5's eyes widened at that and leaned in closer to listen.

"_It'll work this time. And no one; not even those other snot brats won't be able to stop us." _Cree said confidentially as Tracy glared at that.

"_Whatever meet me and Chad downtown by 6:30pm so we can get things ready." _Tricia said as Cree nodded.

"See you there." Cree said as she put on her Teen Ninja uniform and turned to the window. "This will be a Halloween no one will forget for a long time." Cree said smirking as she flew out the room using her jet pack. Numbuh 5 and Tracy looked at one another and Tracy nodded at her with a serious look on her face.

"Time to call in the team." said Tracy confidently as Numbuh 5 went to her communicator and pressed a button and called the rest of Sector V.

"Numbuh 1, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 5 called as an image appeared on the screen revealing to be only a kid with a red turtle-neck sweater, grey shorts, white socks, and brown shoes. He also had a bald head and black sunglasses. This was Nigel Uno aka Numbuh 1; Leader of Sector V of the Kids Next Door.

"Numbuh 5..? What is it Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked her in a British voice.

"Cree just left the house. And it sounds like she's up to something seriously bad. Moonbase bad…" Numbuh 5 explained as Numbuh 1 eyes widened behind his glasses and nodded in understanding.

"On it Numbuh 5 we'll meet you there soon. I'll alert Numbuh 362 that we're coming." Numbuh 1 said and Numbuh 5 nodded.

"See you at Moonbase." She said as she ended the conversation and looked at Tracy. "I'll get the C.O.O.L. B.U.S and meet you outside in 5."

"And I'll go grab the others and meet you there. It's about time they know what else I do when I'm by myself." Tracy said as Numbuh 5 looked at her.

"You mean besides fighting aliens with two versions of your dad and a kid version of you? And a new partner?" She asked as Tracy sighed.

"Yes…" Tracy said as she headed towards the stairs. "Let go." She said as she headed down the stairs along with Numbuh 5 who headed towards the garage. Tracy entered the living room and heard commotion coming as she walked closer and saw Bella strangling Starz for the remote.

"Give me the remote NOW Starz!" Bella yelled at her.

"We've watched what you wanted to watch for 15 minutes now it's my turn!" Starz yelled as they continued to wrestle for the remote.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Tracy yelled at her friends who immediately stopped fighting and looked at her and Bella threw the remote on the table.

"Uh…"

"I don't want to hear it." Tracy snapped. "Right now we have to leave." She said as she headed out towards the door with the others following in confusion.

"Leave? Why?" Daisy asked as they headed out the door.

"I'll explain on the way!" She said as they arrived at the Garage and it opened up revealing a modified school bus with a bulldozer shovel in front of it, a rocket strapped on back, one pair of wheels and three pairs of mechanical legs and the letters KND in red paint on one side of the bus. The girls minus Tracy's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

**Kids Next Door: C.O.O.L. B.U.S.**

_**C**__**arries  
**__**O**__**peratives  
**__**O**__**verhead  
**__**L**__**uxuriously  
**__**B**__**oasts  
**__**U**__**nbeatable  
**__**S**__**peed**_

* * *

"Let's go!" Numbuh 5 called as Tracy motioned the girls to head inside the bus as Tracy smirked as she looked at her watch which was ready to use when she needed it.

"It's hero time!" She said grinning as she ran inside the bus and took her seat as it flew off in the sky.


	4. Talks and Conversations

MCF: Halloween Fright

Summary: A few days before Halloween, Tracy and the girls prepare themselves for Halloween but when Tracy gets a call from Mr. Lincoln asking her and the girls to take care of his daughters while they go out. While there Tracy and Numbuh 5 uncovers a plot to resurrect Grandfather In order to stop them the girls have to work with the Kids Next door to defeat him once and for all.

Disclaimers: I don't own _Codename: Kids Next Door_, _Ben 10_, _Little Shop of Horrors_, _Harry Potter_, _Kingdom Hearts_, _Naruto_, or _Mighty Ducks_ or anything else that appears in this fic. Jessy, Raina, Emmy, Starz, Daisy and Bella are owned by themselves. I own Tracy and Tricia.

* * *

Chapter 3: Talks and Conventions

"Okay! Let me get this straight. You've been a part of this group called the Kids Next Door…"

"Teens Next Door..." Tracy corrected Raina.

"Whatever…You've been a part of this group for a long time and now you're telling us this?" Raina asked her friend and Tracy looked at her.

"Yeah…sorry…I meant to tell you guys before about this but I didn't know how to tell you guys." Tracy said apologetically.

"So that's why you'd had to leave most of the time after a mission when we were kids. Even now…" Starz said realizing. "You were heading for another mission."

"Yeah…" Tracy said looking at her friends.

"So whatever Cree is up too with your sister and…this Chad…its bad right..?" Jessy asked Tracy frowned at the mention of Chad.

"Yes, Jessy it's bad." Tracy said answering Jessy's question.

"Very, very bad…" Numbuh 5 said to them as she put the B.U.S on Autopilot. "Numbuh 5 faced whatever Cree is thinking. She's a bit surprised that Cree is actually thinking of doing a stunt like this after what happened last time." Much to the girls shock and confusion

"Last time..?" The girls repeated as Tracy looked at her.

"Numbuh 5 what do you mean by that?" She asked looking confused.

"You'll find out eventually if we don't stop them in time." Numbuh 5 answered as she turned back to the controls and turned off the autopilot. "You better hold onto something guys because we're almost there. So buckle up." She said as the girls headed to their seats as Numbuh 5 stepped her foot on the pedal as the C.O.O.L. B.U.S headed straight towards the moon. About 5 minutes Tracy spotted Moonbase and smiled. She hasn't been up there in years. She wondered if her brother was up here today. Or maybe he was just on a mission or something like that. She then realized something what if the other kids mistake her for a regular old Teen Ninja? Or the girls..?

"Uh…Numbuh 5..? How are the girls and I going to get through Moonbase without mistaking us as teenagers?" Numbuh 5 chuckled.

"Don't worry; about that Kenny told us all about you girls and I mean all. There's even a club about you guys at Moonbase. Kenny was the one that started the club too." Numbuh 5 explained as the girls groaned and Tracy shook her head.

"Remind me to kill Kenny later guys." Tracy said annoyed.

"Will do..." The others said in unison as a horn was heard and the girls turned to see an identical C.O.O.L. B.U.S. next to them and saw Numbuh 1 looking at Numbuh 5 waved at him and Numbuh 1 nodded as they headed straight into the loading dock.

"This is amazing!" Raina gasped looking around the building as did Starz.

"Kids actually built this?" Jessy asked looking around and Tracy smirked at her friends.

"So the legend goes." Tracy said to the confusion of the others.

"Legend..?"

"…of Numbuh 0. The Kids Next Door's first operative. He was one of my biggest role-models as a kid during my time in the Kids Next Door." Tracy explained to the girls as Numbuh 5 chuckled at that.

"You and everyone else." said Numbuh 5 smirking as she walked up to her teammates as they got off their bus.

"Hey-what the…why are those cruddy teenagers here?" said a kid with an Australian accent. He had blonde hair shaped like a bowl he also wore a orange hoodie, blue jeans and white shoes. This was Wallabee Beatles aka Numbuh 4.

"Say…isn't that Kenny's sister?" asked a boy with a blue shirt, brown pants, black and white shoes, an aviator's hat with yellow flying goggles and the number 2 on it, and he has light, brown hair under his hat. This was Hoagie Gilligan aka Numbuh 2.

With them was a twelve year old Japanese girl. She had long black hair with bangs and black eyes, she was wearing an over-sized green shirt, black leggings, green socks, and black and white chucks. This was Kuki Sanban aka Numbuh 3 and they together were Sector V of the Kids Next Door along with Numbuh 5.

"No time for questions or anything like that! And yes that means _you_ Numbuh 4." Tracy said as she walked past the kids with an annoyed look as Numbuh 4 stared at her with his mouth open ready to say something but closed it anyways.

"What the crud is her problem?' Numbuh 4 asked as he stared at his friends who were glaring at him. "What?"

"Cree is up to something with her sister and Chad." Numbuh 5 explained as Numbuh 1 darkened at that. "It sounds serious."

"Then we need to go to whoever is in charge here." Daisy said.

"She's right." Numbuh 1 said agreeing with Daisy. "Let's go team!"

"Come on girls let's go follow Tracy!" Emmy said as they followed Sector V into the main area and caught up with Tracy eventually.

"Guys?" said a familiar voice as a 10 year old with light tanned skin, black hair and he wore a black shirt, green baggy pants, sneakers and an Omnitrix on the other. This was Kenny Tennyson younger brother of Tracy.

"Hey little bro how's my..." Tracy said as Kenny groaned interrupting Tracy.

"Not here Tracy come on..!" Kenny complained noticing the smirk on Numbuh 4.

"Kenny do you know where 362 is?" She asked and Kenny nodded,

"Yeah I do." Kenny said. "We just need to get past someone…" He said almost a little afraid as he looked around making sure the coast was clear. The other operatives minus Tracy and the girls knew who he was talking about

"Who?" Bella asked him as Tracy took a step forward and as she was about to take another step she was stopped by a yell.

"TENNYSON! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" A girl with a thick Scottish accent yelled furiously as Kenny cringed at the voice as the girl stomped closer to her. She wearing a makeshift Samurai-style helmet which conceals her red, wavy, and frizzy hair, a green sweater with orange circles, an orange skirt and brown boots. She carries a holster that contained a M.U.S.K.E.T. This was Fanny Fulbright aka Numbuh 86 and apparently she was angry about something. Kenny yelped as 86 glared at him.

"Uh…hey N-Numbuh 86…" Kenny stammered nervously

"_You _did it." She snapped furiously and Kenny stared at confused.

"Did what..?" He asked her and Fanny glared at him.

"You…did…THIS!" She said as she pulled out something which was a shirt identical to the one she was currently wearing but instead of green it was pink. This earned some chuckles from 1, 2, and 4.

"I clearly don't see the problem." Kenny said though trying to hold back the grin on his face.

"Last night you stayed over at my house with my brother and then while my clothes were in the laundry SOMEONE thought it was funny to throw in some white clothes with the clothing already in!" She yelled.

"Well maybe you put it in by accident." Kenny said as 86 was steaming with anger right now and was ready to pound him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go speak with 362…" He said as he started to leave with the others but 86 grabbed him and Kenny looked at her with a scared look on his face.

"Accident..? YOU STUPID BOY! I OUGHTA..!"

"That is ENOUGH 86!" a new voice yelled at her as it was revealed to be a girl with straight blonde hair with bangs, brown eyes, on her head was colander helmet with a two blue sabers on it and an orange plate in the center with "362". She was wearing an aqua-colored jumpsuit, an orange sweatshirt with purple stripes, and gray and brown sandals. This was Numbuh 362 aka Rachel McKenzie supreme leader of the Kids Next door. "Sector V and Mystery Case Files follow me." She added much to the girls surprise and 86's shock seeing the teenagers in the room.

"Numbuh 1018 sir and friends sir." Tracy saluted and 362 nodded at them.

"Finnigan called me and told me you were coming with Numbuh 5." She explained.

"And they'll be LEAVING!" Fanny yelled. "Kids Next Door rules CLEARLY states that no operative over the age of 13 shall have ANY memory of the Kids Next Door. So they'll be scheduled for an IMMEDIATE decommissioning!"

"They will NOT 86." 362 snapped at her. "Now if you would all please follow me." She said as everyone began to follow her.

"B-But sir…" 86 stammered as 362 glared at her.

"I said NO 86." She said and Kenny snickered which received a punch from his sister and a glare from 86 as they followed her into 362's office. Once they were all in 362 shut the door and turned to Numbuh 5 and Tracy.

"Now…explain why you called in." 362 said and then the two operatives began to explain everything what they discovered about Cree's plan which lead to some confusion around the room.

"Hmm…" 362 pondered. "Do you two know anything what they might be planning?" The two shook their heads.

"No, we didn't hear anything but whatever it is it's big. And Numbuh 5 has a suspicion of what it could be." Numbuh 5 answered which lead to some confusion including Numbuh 1.

"Ah it's probably nothing that we can't beat easily we'll beat their butts easy and then go back home doing what we do best." Numbuh 4 said and Numbuh 5 shook her head.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't think so Numbuh 4." Numbuh 5 explained.

"Then we need to figure out what they could be planning and find out where they are. Tracy can you or Kenny think of anything why your sister might help them? Anything to their plan Tricia might've said earlier?" 362 asked the two Tennyson siblings which both Tennyson siblings shook their heads 'no' in response.

"To be honest…I haven't really seen her do anything bad or serious this week." Tracy answered frowning as she began to think why there hasn't been any activity yet. She knew that whatever Tricia was up to it had to be big. And whatever she's planning with Chad and Cree must be serious; because she rarely teams up with them when she's not with Plantara. Then she remembered something as she remembered what Numbuh 5's parents and Cree said earlier. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Then why don't we…" Numbuh 1 started to say but stopped and frowned as he began to think of what they could be planning. Could they possibly try to resurrect…no. Don't think like that. But it could possibly be it…And then all of a sudden he and Tracy gasped in unison.

"I know where they are!" Tracy said as the same time Numbuh 1 said "I know what they're planning!" They said as without warning they started to run towards the excited.

"Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 1018..!" 362 yelled at them as the two operatives took off without warning and Tracy transformed into her ghost form and Numbuh 1 clicked on his shoes which turned into rocket boosters and took off. Then the others all looked at the two operatives that left the building and Rachel sighed annoyed. "What's so wrong with coming up with a plan?" She asked annoyed.

"Are you sure Kenny you don't have another brother? Because they are way too similar..." Numbuh 2 said as Kenny smirked as he folded his arms watching his sister depart with Numbuh 1.

"I'm sure." Kenny answered his friend's question as Rachel sighed annoyed.

"I better call in Finnigan and let him know what's up." She said as she headed off to call Seamus.

"And we better go after the two so they don't do anything stupid." Emmy said and the two groups looked at one another.

"So does this mean that we'll be working with Teenagers on this mission?" Numbuh 4 asked with a hint of disgust as he said that.

"Looks like it." Numbuh 2 said.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Numbuh 3 said smiling.

"Of course you don't." Numbuh 4 said.

"Looks like Kids and Teens will be working together on this. " Numbuh 5 said as she and Emmy both shook hands and then the two nodded as Numbuh 5 smirked.

"Kids Next Door…Battle stations!" Numbuh 5 announced and then they all started to head out and followed Tracy and Numbuh 1 not knowing what lies ahead for them.


End file.
